It is known in the art to apply a vibrator to a railway car to assist in unloading difficult to unload ladings. The vibrator tends to break up and dislodge bridged or clogged lading. Examples of such vibrator mountings on railway cars are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,634,008; 1,644,175; 2,108,416; 2,229,037; 2,621,813; 2,694,498: 2,706,566; 2,504,789; 3,420,480 and 3,468,504. However, these and other vibrator constructions apply the vibrational force to the railway car in such a way to induce local bending and tension in the structural components to which the vibrator is attached. Particularly when high vibratory loads are utilized there is a tendency for part of the railway car to fail, particularly in fatigue, particularly at locations adjacent to the vibrator.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a vibrator bracket assembly whereby the likelihood of fatigue failure of railway car parts is reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a railway car vibrator bracket assembly which applies the vibrational loads to the car body in shear.
It is another object of the present invention to facilitate utilizing the full available cubage of a hopper or railcar by utilizing a vibrating technique during loading.
Other objects will be apparent from the following description and drawings.